How Can It Be True?
by Cyan Azzura Ri
Summary: Rating may possibly go up. [WA3] After a terrible occurrence, Jet thinks Virginia is dead, and Virginia thinks likewise. And four years later, Jet finds a child that looks surprisingly like himself. But this child is an orphan.


In a house, in Boot Hill, at 10:00 P.M., two lovers lay in each other's arms, on a couch, one asleep, one enjoying the other's company. The one who was asleep was a honey haired female, and the one who was awake was a silver haired male. The latter of the two twitched a bit, then snuggled deeper into the second's shirt, a hint of a smile playing across her face. The silver haired one, a slight smile creeping onto his face as well. The female muttered a little bit, her hand wrapping itself around the front of the other one's shirt, as if to make sure he wouldn't leave.

  
  


The male half smiled, his eyes half lidded, and shook his head, rubbing the top of his friend's head. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving." he cooed at her, making her loosen her grip, but not absolutely letting go of the shirt.

  
  


"Jet..." the girl purred, as her eyes began to flutter open. Once her eyes were open and adjusted, she saw Jet staring down at her, smiling a sweet smile at her, which, as they both knew, was rare for him. She slowly returned the favor, by smiling back, and scooting upwards, so she was closer to his face. 

  
  


The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until suddenly, Jet remembered something, his eyes going wide. "Oh d*** it!!" he slapped a hand to his forehead, his eyes closing tightly, as he shook his head. "Virginia, I need to go get something, all right?" he asked, standing up and heading for his coat, which hung on a hook next to the door. Virginia looked around to him, a concerned look on her face.

  
  


"But Jet, it's ten o' clock at night! What could be so important that you would leave so late!?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed, and her arms crossed over her chest. Jet looked back at her a moment, then walked to the other room, to grab the bag in which he kept his Gella, and then back to the main room, to see Virginia frowning in his direction.

  
  


"Ginny, you fix dinner, I'll be back soon, ok? I just have to pick something up." he stated, and Virginia sighed, defeated. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and nodded, rising from her sitting position.

  
  


"All right, as long as you're back soon. I'm going to fix a soup, I don't think I could handle anything else, because my stomach's been acting funny lately. See you in a little bit." she said, walking up to Jet and kissing his cheek, then he returned it, making the left side of her mouth somewhat curl upwards.

  
  


"See ya in a few," he said, then turned around, grabbed the door handle and twisted it, then pulled the door open.

  
  


When Jet had left, Virginia went to the kitchen, to fix dinner. She grabbed a pot, and filled it with water, then set it to cooking on the stove. As she watched it, she soon found herself staring at the ring that she adorned on her ring finger. The one that proved she was Mrs. Jet Enduro. She sighed, and half smiled, forgetting completely about the boiling water. After a couple minutes of being lost in thought, her stomach made a sudden lurch, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from vomiting. She then ran for the nearest rather large bowl, which happened to be in her and Jet's room, from when she hadn't being feeling well earlier in the day and Jet forced her to lay down and take a rest, bowl at the ready.

  
  
  
  


____________

  
  
  
  


A little ways off, Jet was desperately searching the book store, for the one book that Virginia had been wanting for her birthday, which was tomorrow. He finally found it, and smiled triumphantly, running up to the counter and slapping down 40 Gella. The blonde behind the counter took the Gella and stuffed it in the little sack she kept for Gella, then nodded to Jet. "Thank you, come again, sir." she said with a smile, but was met with nothing, for Jet had left even before she finished saying 'come'. She scowled, then grabbed the book she had been reading, sitting down. "Some people, geez!"

  
  


Outside, Jet was rushing back to the house, to greet his loving wife. As he ran, he took notice of a redness coming from the direction of his home. He squinted his eyes, as if to improve his sight, to see that it was a fire. His eyes widened, and he began running as fast as he could, kicking up dust behind him. He never even thought about the possibility that it could be another house, his mind kept telling him it was his own.

  
  


He began to slow down when he got closer, seeing that it was in fact his house. Had he actually been gone long enough for his house to catch fire? He furrowed his eyebrows, then a terrifying thought struck him, and he went stiff. Was Virginia still in there? He began sprinting towards the house, worry etched on his face. His violet eyes were shiny with more fear than his face showed, and if anyone were to look into them at that moment, they would instantly feel sympathetic for him.

  
  


When he got to the house he skidded to a stop and began searching around frantically, calling out, "GINNY!! VIRGINIA!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!?!?" he looked to the house again, then heard the most terrifying part of all. Her voice calling out from inside. His eyes went wider, and he ran towards the house. "VIRGINIA!!!!"

  
  


"JET!! HELP!!!" he heard her fearful plea, and began to frantically look for a way into the building. He then noticed a window, but unfortunately, there was a wooden board making it so even if he did bust it he wouldn't make it through. He stared long and hard at the window, as if to magically move the board, but unsuccessfully. Then he saw her. Through the window, he saw her. She was moving around frantically, the edge of her dress caught on fire. Jet tried his best to go to the window, but the flames danced too wildly around it, scorching his every try.

  
  


"VIRGINIA, OVER HERE!!" he called, and saw Virginia looked towards the window, then rush towards it. As she did so, a flaming part of the ceiling came crashing down in front of her, nearly landing on and crushing her. She let out a ear shattering scream, then looked to the window, her blue eyes more fearful than Jet's had been. Jet motioned for her to continue to the window, and she slowly began to walk to it. When she got there, she couldn't get any closer to the window than Jet could.

  
  


"JET, I CAN'T GET IT!" she shouted, once again trying to get the wooden plank, but once again, her hands were get too scorched. Jet bit his lower lip, trying to think of something, anything, that would free his wife from the blazing trap. After a bit, Virginia's eyes began to get misty, realizing what she had to do. Now matter what, she knew she was going to die. And if the two continued to try to get this window, they would both die. It was hard to convince herself of it, but she had to. She began backing away from the window, swallowing the lump in her throat. "JET, GO ON!! I'M A GONER NO MATTER WHAT, AND IF WE KEEP THIS UP, WE WILL BOTH BE GONERS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE FOR NO REASON, GO ON, THEY WAY YOU WILL SAVE ME IS IF YOU LIVE!! DON'T BOTHER!" she called out, her hands cupped over her mouth.

  
  


Jet's eyes widened at what he heard. A feeling of dread washed through him, and he shook his head frantically. "NO!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO!!! I'M NOT LEAVING, VIRGINIA, I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!! YOU WON'T DIE! YOU WILL NOT!! LISTEN TO ME, I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE, NO MATTER WHAT!! I'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY TO SAVE YOU! NO MATTER WHAT!!!" Jet cried as loudly as he possibly could, then he rushed to the door next to the window, and wrapped his hand around the doorknob. His eyes widened as he yelped in pain, grabbing his hand, and stumbling backwards. He then brought his leg up and began kicking the door as hard as he could. He knew that fires made wood weak, and that if he tried hard enough, it would fall.

  
  


Virginia's eyes were by this point raining down tears like a waterfall. If Jet continued to try to save her, he would end up killing himself. She knew that about him. He was just too stubborn, almost more than herself. She let out a gut wrenching sob, then gasped, gripping at her stomach. She could barely breath, and it wouldn't be long. It would all be over and done with soon. Her young life would come to an abrupt halt. And so would Jet's if he continued to try and save her. She gripped her head as a wave of dizziness hit her, and when it did, she fell backwards, onto her posterior. "This is it... I know it..." she mumbled, then heard something going on outside. She tried getting to he feet, wobbly, making it, and began walking towards the window. When she got there she peered out, to see her Aunt and Uncle come running up, followed by several other townspeople. Then she noticed three people walking away from the building, well, two walking, one being limply dragged. Her eyes widened in total fear.

  
  


Two of the villagers had a hold of Jet, one holding one arm, and the other holding the other arm, dragging him away. Jet's head was limply hanging forward, indicating that he was unconscious. Could that mean that... he had tried rescuing her to the point of getting himself killed, like she had feared? From the look on Tesla's face when he glanced in the three's direction, it proved her theory. Jet was dead. How did he die so suddenly? All he did was try to break down the door, which seemed to be the place where the fire seemed to be worse, for a reason unknown.

  
  


Virginia could feel herself die inside at the sight. She collapsed backwards from another shaky feeling inside her head. When she fell back, she hit landed on a wooden plank, which was just barely flaming, but still flaming. "Jet's dead... Jet... I-I loved you... I guess we'll see each other again... maybe... after I'm..." she didn't finish her sentence, as her eyes rolled up into her head, and her whole body relaxed.

  
  
  
  


______________________________

  
  


MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough, cough, cough* I'm so evil... *snicker* Sorry, I just had to write this, and yes, you probably guessed from the summary, there WILL be more. And to those reading my other fic (To Be Announced), I have a writer's block on it, so it might be a little while until I post it's next chapter. Please R & R!! I love reviews!!


End file.
